the light of the darkness
by awesomedawesome
Summary: what happens when drew gets hit with blck and white lights and helps the ppgz later and absorbs him and becomes a god of light and darkness. might be a vampfic, MIGHT just review and tell me if i should. KAORU X OC
1. Chapter 1

the light of the darkness i do not own the ppgz or related characters and i do not own kingdom hearts or their weapons or related characters.  
this story has my own oc character and he will have black spiky raven hair, a green shirt and black pants with roller shoes that has a dark green out line. his name will be drew. this is before the iceberg and the ppgz were formed and its going to be a crazy ride, the girls are 16 while drew is 17 when he wakes up.

drew's pov

yo im drew and today im going fishing to the ocean to catch ginormes fish for my parents. i got on my boat and went to sea and after awhile i pulled my net up to see how

many fish i caught and i caught alot so i was going home for the day when suddenly i got a cold sensation and what i saw blew my mind away. i saw a giant ice berg heading twards me!

i screamed and tried getting out of the way but it crashed my boat but before it did i jumped on the ice berg and climbed it. i saw a cave like hole so i went in it when i saw a chest.

i was wondering what a chest was doing in a ice berg so i decided to open it but then the giant glacier shook back and forth really fast so i turned around to see some light hitting it.

then the ice berg shook again but this time when i fell, right when i was going to fall on my but, the blast penetrated the ice and hitted the chest and a bunch of lights came out, some

black and others white. two lights hitted me and it was at the sides of my chest, one black and the other white, it hitted me through and i went through the glacier and i think i went into

space, after that i lost consicnous.

"huh...what happend...?" i said as i opened my eyes. it was hard but when i opened them i realized 4 things 1: im in space, 2: im covered in ice yet im not cold just exaushted, 3: i dont need to breath.

and 4: my cloths are different: i have black roller shoes with white outlines with black pants and a black jacket with whit out lines along with gloves and a white shirt. i was frekin out but it was hard

because my body has ice all over it, its thin but for some reason im really exausted. then i heard a voice "get up or ill make you" i then used all my strength to get the ice off and got up and and looked in

the diection of the voice only to see a black blob with white out lines. it then said "what are you doing in a place like this and how do you have a black aura thats out lined with white aura?" i was still

stunned at the fact that this...this this thing could talk! but it wasnt until long until it said "anyways my name is him and i believe i could help you um?" "its um...drew, um him WHAT ARE YOU!" i asked. "well this is my aura

its trapped by white aura buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ill make you a deal?" him said. "what kind of deal?" i asked. "well absorb this white energy and ill give you the power to return home, you know earth." him said. "fine but how do i

absorb the white aura?" i asked. 'just concetrate and put your hand on the white aura" i did as he said. then i concetrted on absorbing the power of the white aura and whn i opened my eyes i saw that the white aura was going im hand

and i felt like i was getting more powerful, i was getting a strangely happy feeling and i wanted more power so i concetrated harder and i absorb him by accident. "oops" i said. "oopsssss! you freakin absorb me what so oooops about that?"

him screamed in my mind which shocked me at first but i quickly got over it and said "it was an accident!" "whatever just get going to earth already its on you left." him said. "but how do i get there?""fly" "how?" i asked."you dont know how to fly!

well i guess i shouldnt be surprised afterall you were asleep for like 5 years" him said. "WHAt!" i screamed. "well anyways to fly just concetrate of waht makes you happy and joyful and concetrate on flying at the same time." him said. and so i did what he said

and when i opend my eyes i was flying and leaving a black streak that was outlined white.

A/N should i continue, should i stop/ should i make this a vampfic, you choose and i will listen. 


	2. training

i do not own the ppgz or related characters.  
whenever him is talking to drew its in his mind k? good!

drew's pov

i was flying to earth and me and him were having a conversation. "so let me get this straight, you can control dark aura's and your helping my dark aura from fighting my

light aura?" i asked in my head. "yes and if i stop, after awhile you will die" him said. and before we knew it we were at earth, tokyo city! when i got there i saw some guys

robbing a bank and i thought "maby i should help" but before i could think anymore three girls flew down and the pink one said "fighting love and justice we are the powerpuff girls z!"

then him screamed "IT'S THEM! THERE THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO ME AND I WILL GET REVENGE ON THEM IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" woah woah woah hold up there probally

good guys and they would never fight anyone without reason and i dont think your a bad guy...are you?" i asked. "i am and your going to help me or else you wont be able to control

your light and darkness. i cant believe this! first i wound up sleeping for 5 years and then i help a guy in a state of imprison and he's really a bad guy! "uhhh! fine i guess i have

no other choice!" i said. "good now go to mojo's for training" him said. "wheres mojo's?" i asked. "go absorb that guy and youll find out"him said. "WOAH WOAH WOAH, ABSORB THAT INOCENT

GUY! THATS WACKED AND HOW COULD I EVEN!" i screamed in my mind. "easy put your hand on his shoulder and concentrate on his aura" him said. i did as he said and my dark aura wrapped

around him and then the darkness seperated from its self and wrapped around me and a hole flood of memories went through my mind all at once. and then him said "i knew it! since you

have the powers of both light and darkness you have ablilities beyond that of a god!" him screamed in my mind. i knew where mojo was now so i went there and when he saw me he got in

one of jis robots and was about to atack me when him appeared infront of me and told mojo to stop and he did and then him said "this is my new protoshey so will you be so kind as to

help train him?" him asked. "yes master him" mojo said. then mojo motion for me to follow him and i did. he took me too what looked like a basment. then he said get ready and i got into

fighting stance and then him said "you will have 2 months to become strong enough to beat the pppgz, one month to train endurance, strength,speed, and power. and the other month to study

your opponets and to get control over your powers" "you know they did look kinda strong and HOT! but will 2 months be enough?" i asked. "yes if you give it your all and look at your opponet"

him said and then i noticed that my opponet was right infront of me but before i could do anything it punched me in a wall and that got me angry but what could i do and so i asked him what

i should do and he told me to study my opponet and find an opening or weakness. so i sood still until the robot tried atacking me but i dodged by flying in the air and then i realized that

this was my chance to atack so i just flew with all my speed and all my stength and i went right through it and it didnt hurt at all. then mojo said "the next one will have the power of super

speed and electric" then another one came except instead of the usual hat it had a it dissappeared and reappeared right infront of me and grabbed my arms and sent 100000 gigawats

through me! i couldnt take anymore all the pain and the only thing i could do was use my strength so i grabbed its arms and pulled it forward and before it fell on me i punched through its head

causing to send a million gigawats of electricity through me but i managed to say up through the excrutiating pain. then mojo said "the next one will have the power of flight and super strength"

then another one came but this time it had a built in jet pack other than that it was a normal robo mojo. this time it flew twards me and punched me in the gut and i was sent flying through a

wall and then i fell to my knees and i couldnt get up. but then my anger was let loose and my aura's outline grew a bright light and my inner dark aura grew even darker and i got back up and the

robot flew twards me fast and tried punching me but i grabbed its fist and crushed it and then kicked it in the air and put my hand in its direction on instict and screamed "bright light tornado!"

and then a white tornado flew out of my hand and twards the robot. when it reached the robot it ripped it apart and completely destroyed it! then mojo said "the next robot will have all the abilites

of the previous robots and have unimaginable power!" then a human kind of robot came but it still had mojos face on it." bright light tornado!" i screamed again but before it hitted the robot the

robots hand transformed in a giant fan and made a twister that beated my tornado and hitted me and i got pushed back a little but then the robot flew up high and a laser shot out of its head right on

me! i screamed in agaony! i dropped to the floor whn i heard hims voice say "so they were right, you are a weakling and always will be!" that got me to my breaking point and i couldnt hold in my anger

and the next thing i knew is that my aura outline shined so bright that only me and the robot could see and my dark aura was so thick that nothing could go through it but air. then i got back up

and the robot shot a laser but now i was 10x faster and easily dodged it, dissappeared and reappeared right infront of it and when i did it tried punching me but i grabbed its hands and electricity

tried getting through my aura but thanks to my dark aura i didnt even feel it because my dark aura protected me from the electricity and then the robot saw this and tried shooting a laser at me but i

easily dodged thanks to my light aura giving me unbeliveble speed, i then teared its arms off and then puched it in its back and my fist went through its chest and it exploded. the next thing i know is that

him told me to take a rest for the rest of the day and see the sights and detransformed and i asked how and he said "your buckle is a cell phone enter the code and you will find out" i took my cell buckle

and typed in sjkmon and i detransformed and so i went to go see the sights 


End file.
